


Still On The Same Team

by an_actual_anarchist (Enj_y), Enj_y



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancom uses they/them pronouns, Cats, Drugs, Fluff, I am also fucking stupid, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Mentioned Ancap/Libertarian, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, This is DUMB, This whole thing is fucking stupid, everyone is fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/an_actual_anarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: If you had ever told Ancom they’d still be living with the other extremes after the centricide was over, they would have asked what drugs you were on and if they could have some. So, to answer their own question, all of them. They were on literally all the drugs.Ancom has always been a bit confused by Commie. Feelings are hard, okay?
Relationships: Ancom/Commie, Authleft/Libleft, Commie/Ancom, Libertarian/Ancap, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!!!! I'm a dumbass!!! An impatient dumbass!! I hope you enjoy this wreck of a new first chapter! Prepare for a lot more slow-burn and Ancom being very *very* stupid.

If you had ever told Ancom they’d still be living with the other extremes after the centricide was over, they would have asked what drugs you were on and if they could have some. So, to answer their own question, all of them. They were on literally all the drugs. Sure, Nazi was a literal Nazi and would someday have his skull bashed in with their baseball bat, but Ancap was at least amicable, if not horrifyingly capitalistic. (Which, you know, would be expected…) 

And then there was Commie. He really confused Ancom, if they were being perfectly honest. To everyone else, he was strict, gruff, and could sometimes be cruel. But with them… He was gentle, almost sweet and caring. He seemed to have a smile just for them, a soft thing that could light up the whole room. The tiniest curve of his mouth sent Ancom’s heart slipping off a cliff and tied their stomach into knots. What was wrong with them? They had never felt like this about anyone. It was probably nothing to worry about, really. It was just strange.

...They were going to worry about it some more, weren’t they? Commie gave them gifts. Cooked for them. He’d given them a blanket with cat faces on it, and cooked them vegan meals, and gave them a set of nail polishes, and a bag of pride pins. It was utterly befuddling to Ancom. What did it mean? Was this just how Commie showed his affection? Three words could truly sum up Ancom’s feelings on the subject: What the fuck? 

* * *

“Wow Commie. You are actually pathetic, aren’t you?” Commie held the box tightly, wishing the kitten hadn’t mewed. 

“What do you want, Nazi?” He grit his teeth, wishing the fascist would wipe the ugly grin off of his face. It was like he lived to make everyone else around him miserable, and he claimed to be looking out for the best interests of people! Commie would never understand the right. How could people claim to be for the “best interests” of society and sit on their asses as people starved to death under the Capitalist’s grips? 

“Just looking out for my fellow statist. Wouldn’t want his feelings getting hurt.” He stuck his lip out in a pout momentarily before returning to his bratty smile. “I understand you’ve been hung up about the degenerate.”

“Leave me alone.”

“So, you’re giving him a cat? That’s almost impressively pitiful, good job. I should write a comedy based on you two. Hm, or maybe it would be a tragedy. But that would imply you deserve pity when you should be laughed at… I guess we’ll go with a comedy then, what do you think?” Commie responded with the most glowering look he could, only for Nazi’s smile to widen further. “Glad to know you agree. Well, I shouldn’t keep you from your widdle degenerate. When your heart gets broken into tiny little pieces, I’ll just say I told you so.” Commie considered punching him, it would be really quite satisfying, but then the cat might get stressed, and he actually quite liked the cat. So instead, he pushed through the hallway to go to the living room, where Ancom was most likely high. 

“Hey, Ancap? Can I ask you something?” Commie could see Ancom looking at Ancap, qir eyes the only betrayal of the worry they felt. 

“Uh, yeah? First five minutes free, but—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll pay you. Has Nazi ever... I don’t know, given you gifts? Been nice and stuff? And it made you feel weird? And you didn’t know what it meant? Like, your feelings.” Oh god. Commie was actually going to die. He was going to have a heart attack right here and now. 

Ancap snorted, peeking at Ancom over his sunglasses if to check to see if he was really seeing what he thought he was. “Wow. You are a dumbass.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Okay, first of all, I think Nazi is incapable of being kind to anyone. I think it’s physically impressive, he might vomit or explode.” Yeah, probably— “Second, Commie likes you, you stupid leftist.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“What?! No, that’s ridiculous. Commie doesn’t like me, he probably can’t have that sort of feeling for anyone, least of all me. That’s just ridiculous.” 

Commie sat down on the hard wooden chair just outside the living room door. The small cat sitting in the cardboard box looked up at him, huge yellow eyes bright and round. Apparently Nazi was right. Ancom hated him. They hated him. 

Well. Whatever. He’d gotten over the fall of the Soviet Union. He’d get over this too. It might just take a while… Still, he came here to deliver a cat, and if he didn’t then he had a cat that he didn’t know what to do with. He pushed open the door, holding the box awkwardly and walking up to Ancom who looked like a terrified gazelle at seeing him. 

* * *

Ancom sat on the couch, coming down from a pleasant LSD high. Ancap was sitting in a nearby leather armchair, sipping a crystal goblet of champagne for some reason that Ancom simply couldn’t comprehend. 

For the past few days, thoughts on Commie swirled around their brain. Emotions were hard and for some reason that they would most likely look back on with confusion and disgust, they decided to talk to the motherfucking Anarchocapitalist. Or, they supposed, the childfucking Anarchocapitalist. Ba-dum ching, that was a disgusting joke and they should burn themselves alive for making it. “Hey, Ancap, can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah? First five minutes free, but—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll pay you. Has Nazi ever... I don’t know, given you gifts? Been nice and stuff? And it made you feel weird? And you didn’t know what it meant? Like, your feelings.” 

“Wow. You are a dumbass.” 

“Excuse me?” They started. 

“Okay, first of all, I think Nazi is incapable of being kind to anyone. I think it’s physically impressive, he might vomit or explode. Second, Commie likes you, you stupid leftist.” 

**_What._ **

“What?! No, that’s ridiculous. Commie doesn’t like me, he probably can’t have that sort of feeling for anyone, least of all me. That’s just ridiculous.” They couldn’t even like themself, why the fuck would Commie  _ of all people  _ like them!?

They stared at the door in pure shock as Ancap snickered and walked to the kitchen, empty goblet in hand. Somehow, Commie was in front of them a moment later.

“Hi.” They squeaked. 

“Hello. I have present for you.” Another present? He thrust a shoebox out towards them, staring awkwardly at them until they took it. Inside was a small cat, with enormous golden eyes. What. 

“Wh-what?”

“I found a cat when I went to grocery store. You like cats, da? So I bring the cat to you, so it does not starve on street.” Ancom stared at him, mouth open slightly. What the hell? 

  
“Th-thanks Tankie.” They stuttered. 

“You are welcome, Anarkiddie.” He turned, leaving the room quickly leaving Ancom in a confused daze. What just happened…?

* * *

”Really Commie? My god. I thought the other gifts were pathetic, but wow. This is a new low for you. You should have just taken my advice. Ugh, you degenerates are so stupid.”

“Leave me be, Nazi.” He growled. “You are not helping.”

“Hah! You think I’m trying to help? Wow.”

“Shut up, Nazi.”

“I heard him, heh. Pathetic, I’m gonna be honest. He’ll never like you. I mean, can’t you tell? It’s so pitiful. ‘Why are you being so nice? What’s wrong with you?’ Comedy gold.” Commie stormed off, fists clenched in fury. His room was the only thing on his mind, hiding away from every other person in the house. He hated to admit it, but Nazi was right. It was just time to give up. Ancom didn’t like him, didn’t love him. It was time to move on. Time to move on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancom is dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to be, to be honest. Somewhere from like ten chapters to twenty? I honestly have no idea.

Ancom lay on their back, the new kitten that Commie had given them sitting on their chest. The two had taken to each other almost instantly, getting along right off the bat. They hadn’t named the kitten yet, unsure of its gender. If it was a boy, they shouldn’t give it a name that it was uncomfortable with. Eventually though, when it fell asleep tangled in their anarchocommunist flag, they came up with the perfect name.

“Anarkitty!” They laughed brightly, patting the kitten’s head and laying back on the bed, arms behind their head. It had been an… Interesting day. They kept running Ancap’s words through their head, ‘Commie likes you, you stupid leftist.’ Likes them? How was that even possible? Their own family hadn’t been able to love them, it was hardly even imaginable that someone like  _ Commie  _ could… Like them, like that. It was insane. They knew Commie didn’t always necessarily take them seriously, always lecturing them on their lack of understanding on theory, and calling them names like Anarkiddie. They weren’t just a stupid idealistic kid! They had  _ actual thoughts  _ and _ actual beliefs _ ! Just because they didn’t agree with Commie about the whole state thing didn’t mean they were stupid. Theory isn’t everything! Plus, some theory wasn’t necessarily relevant to their beliefs. Things are different, maybe not super different, but still different. But still. Everyone only ever saw them as a stupid child who didn’t know what they were talking about. Sometimes on their worse days, they even believed it. That they really were stupid, uneducated, ignorant. 

They sighed, rolling over and propping up their chin with their hands. Ancap was probably just trying to be an ass, it wouldn’t be the first time. And even if he wasn’t, it didn’t matter! It wasn’t like Ancom even liked Commie. They were just friends. Friends can give each other gifts, friends can be sweet to each other, friends can give each other nicknames. It was normal. Just a nice, normal relationship. Relationship sounded wrong there, friendship would work better. It was a nice, normal, healthy friendship. 

They rolled over again to look at Anarkitty struggling to free themself from their anarchocommunist flag. They looked like they were about to rip it, so they helped them out of the thin fabric, placed them on their chest and fell asleep with the tiny ball of fur draped over their neck. 

  
  


Ancom woke up to Anarkitty chewing on their dark curls, claws tangled up. They giggled softly, helping the kitten free itself and setting it down on the bed so they could change into clothes. They pulled out a long sky blue flowy skirt patterned with leaves and a tank top with the anarchy sign, along with their normal hoodie and mask over top, leggings, and combat boots. 

“Anarkitty, wanna come downstairs with me?” The cat blinked at them, which they took to mean a yes, scooping it up and bringing it down with them. 

It was far earlier than they normally got up, about 5 am, but this was waking hours for Commie. Ancom could see him in the kitchen, mixing two separate bowls of pancake mix, one much smaller than the other and sipping a cup of black coffee. The kitchen was gaudy, but compared to the rest of Ancap’s houses this one was downright understated. This didn’t stop Commie from grumbling under his breath though. Even though it was in Russian, Ancom caught the words Kulack and Gulag, so he was presumably complaining about Ancap. 

They watched quietly for a few minutes until suddenly Commie turned around. 

“Блядь! Uh, Здравствуйте Anarkiddie.”

“Hi, Tankie,” They smiled. “Making pancakes?”

“Da. I made separate bowl for you, vegan. And there is coffee. Ah, I see you bring cat.” He had a gentle smile as he patted the cat on the head which quickly hardened back to his usual scowl. Ancom felt themselves shrink back slightly, half hurt that the smile was only for the kitten. Normally they were the only one that could draw those sorts of smiles from Commie, but… It didn’t matter, not really. It was probably nothing. 

“Thanks Tankie. I named them Anarkitty!”

“Really, Anarkiddie? You are naming them mishearing of your nickname?”

“I dunno, I thought it was cute. They got tangled in my flag.” A tiny smile flickered across his face, sending a swift surge of hope through Ancom before it was once again replaced with the cold scowl. What did they do? Did they do something to upset him? They knew it was probably nothing, but even still, it was hard to not be a tiny bit upset. 

The pancakes were, of course, delicious. Commie’s cooking always was. They were this beautiful shade of golden brown, bright and fluffy. Even slathered in syrup they were beautiful... Ancom was sure that they’d be delicious no matter what. Anarkitty seemed to think so too, as they were nosing at the pancakes and looking as though they would be quite happy to help Ancom get rid of any extras. 

“Commie, the cat’s trying to steal my pancakes,” they called to the kitchen. 

“Da, I have made kitty pancakes as well. They will be done soon.” Ancom smiled to themselves, half endeared by that. It was just so pure, so sweet. 

When Commie came and sat with them, he carried both his own plate of pancakes and a tiny late that looked like it would be used for dolls with about five pancakes piled up. 

“Here, cat. Here are pancakes for you.” Anarkitty mewed happily, sitting down and nibbling at them. 

“Can cats eat pancakes?”

“It is essentially bread. Should be alright for him.”

“Them.”

“Cat is nonbinary too?”

“Well, I don’t really know, I just don’t want to misgender them, so using they/them pronouns seemed like the safest option, you know?”

Commie nodded, bringing the red mug with a hammer and sickle to his mouth. (Black coffee. For some reason, he refused to drink his coffee with sugar or milk, for reasons incomprehensible to Ancom. Black coffee was, in their opinion, about as tasty as tar. They needed their coffee at least a third milk and about two tablespoons of sugar.) 

The two finished their pancakes in an uncomfortable silence, Anarkitty drifting between them when they’d finished their pancakes and begging for more from the other two. “Cat acts like dog, not cat,” mused Commie.

“I think it’s cute,” Ancom grinned brightly, petting then and holding their tail slightly, sending the kitten tumbling over itself to chase their tail. 

“Da. Well, if you will excuse me Anarkiddie, I am going for run.”

“Bye...” They trailed off, watching him leave after putting his dishes in the dishwasher. Somehow it hurt to watch him leave, like something, or rather, someone was missing from the room now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I actually completed this a few days ago but because I'm a dumbass, I kept forgetting to post this. I hope you guys are all feeling okay through all of this craziness. (Also, My_stripper_name_is_Equality, a few things. One: I absolutely fucking love your name, I keep forgetting to say that *stress*, two: i stole your idea of commie going for a morning run i am sorry) 
> 
> I hope you guys are all feeling cool! Also, does anyone know how to get rid of the end chapter notes? I don't it's just repeating the same thing every time.

Commie darted up to his room embarrassingly quickly, half desperate to get away from Ancom. It was stupid, he knew that, but this goddamn crush wouldn’t go away. Sometimes he couldn’t even explain the feelings to himself, he swore he had never felt this way before, about anyone or anything. If only they felt the same way. The thought came creeping in before he could stop it, hitting him in the stomach and walking away without a care. Why was it so hard to move on? Why was it so hard to just accept the fact that some things aren’t meant to be, and won’t happen how you wish they would? Ancom, with their bright eyes and dark curls, how they could smile so clearly, even with most of their face obscured. Emotions painted themselves on their face so clearly, you could almost always tell what they were feeling. This, to Commie, only confirmed further the fact that Ancom didn’t want him. Why would he anyway?

He glared at his feet, willing himself to stop whining and just put on his running shoes already. He tied them swiftly, a double knot and took off his shirt before heading back down the marble (Really, Ancap? Really?) stairs and out the front door to run around his grounds. He had to admit, even though they were disgustingly overdone, whoever had designed them certainly had an eye for landscaping. The path was mixed rocks that, while somewhat difficult to run on, hugged the grass. Commie scoffed to himself slightly, hundreds of people could have been housed in this place and here he was, living it up. He really should leave, but Ancom was here and… He didn’t want to stop seeing them every day. Stop seeing their face, hearing their voice and their laughter. He treasured it, the warmth, the brightness. He disagreed with them on a lot, sure, but he couldn’t help but admire them too. He had never seen so much passion in another idealogy before, so much unyielding and stern belief. Sure, they could be a bit ignorant to the larger picture at times, but the fact that they tried so hard, the fact that they genuinely cared about their beliefs shone through. He continued to run, feet pounding against the Earth grounding him, stopping slightly to look at Ancom’s garden. It was rather large, about thirty feet on a side, but had been hand tilled, had been planted by hand, and would be harvested by hand. They grew herbs, potatoes, pumpkins, melons, strawberries, tomatoes, just about anything they could manage really. They even harvested Ancap’s fruit trees in the spring, with his help. They were just a bit too short to quite set up the ladder, so they always enlisted Commie’s help. The days spent together like that were special, it had taken them about two weeks the first time and just one the next. Commie would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when they finished twice as fast, but he wouldn’t have traded the nap Ancom took leaned up against him underneath the cherry tree for anything.

He spent about an hour running before returning to the house, flushed red and covered in sweat. Thankfully, Ancom was no longer in the dining room, so he was able to head back up to his room without running into anyone. He went through the rest of his morning routine, before eventually sitting down in the well-loved leather armchair he’d had for the last couple decades. He pulled down a book from the shelf next to it, losing himself quickly in the pages of theory. He knew he must have read all the books on his bookshelf about a million times, but it was still wonderful to read through over and over again. He admired all of the people who had written the books, appreciating both the power it gave him and the break from life, from thinking of Ancom.

* * *

Libertarian didn’t come over all that often, but when he did, Ancap spent two days ensuring the entire house was pristine. The marble stairs shone, every surface was blemish-free, and Ancap spent far too long working on his hair. Ancom wasn’t sure why, as he put a hat over top but it seemed to help him calm down, so who were they to judge? They didn’t mind cleaning up around the house, half enjoying the fact they could let their mind drift away and think of other things. Anarkitty seemed to like it too, as they slept in their hoodie pocket, tail hanging out. They were able to fit, they just didn’t seem to want their tail inside. Cats are weird. They wondered when they could slip out to their garden, they wanted to make a nice loaf of rosemary and herb bread, as it was their absolute favourite. Especially when it was warm, it was just wonderful. They hummed a baseless tune as they worked, brushing away non-existent dust from various mantle ornaments, most of which were made of various precious metals. Part of them wanted to throw the pieces of junk away, or sell them and donate the money but Ancap would either blame them or Commie, which means that they’d probably get a stern talking to and a death threat from Commie. Not the best idea, considering it was possible he’d follow through.

After a few hours of cleaning and Ancap panic attacks (not fun.) Libertarian arrived. Ancom nodded, Nazi scoffed, and Commie ignored him. Wow, a real warm reaction from Commie this time! He didn’t shove him, impressive. Libertarian and Ancap kissed each other quickly and came into the living room, sitting together in the golden threaded love seat that Ancap normally hogged all to himself. There was this tiny adoring smile tucked on Ancap’s mouth, matched in Libertarian’s eyes as they held each other close, and Ancom’s heart ached. They jabbered on for a bit about stocks and some other weird Capitalism things as Ancom took out Anarkitty from their pocket, earning a glare.

“Sorry, Anarkitty. You can go back to sleep, this is just easier.” The cat blinked, curling back up and just about passing out. They giggled slightly, eyes drifting slightly over to Ancap and Libertarian again. See, Ancap would never admit it, but he was soft for one person and one person only, Libertarian. The two were somewhat overly affectionate, soft kisses and adoring looks. It made Ancom’s stomach twist in a way that had nothing to do with disgust.

“Ancap?” They said suddenly.

“Yes, Ancom?”

“I guess this question applies to both of you...How did you know?” Ancap and Libertarian glanced at each other.

“Know what?”

“You know... That you loved each other.” Ancap laughed lightly, sharing a knowing look with Libertarian who had a smirk hardly concealed.

“Ancom, is this about anyone?” Libertarian asked. Libertarian and Ancap both looked as though they had either heard the best joke ever and had been just admitted to by a mortal enemy that they were right, possibly at the same time. 

“…No.” They mumbled, to Ancap’s hysterical laughter against Libertarian’s suit coat.

“Well, we just sort of knew. No one can really describe it. You just know, and I knew that even though my beautiful anarchist here is a bit more extreme than me, I love him more than a rising stock price.” Libertarian’s voice was teeming with affection as he pressed a kiss to Ancap’s forehead, who had gone rather pink.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” They scooped up Anarkitty again and waved as they took the stairs two at a time up to their room on the third floor. They had the only occupied room at the floor, as it was far away enough that the smell of their various drug-related exploits didn’t affect the other extremists. They grabbed a cigarette and a pilfered flask from Commie and went out to the balcony with Anarkitty. By then, the kitten was feeling hyperactive and ran from one end of the balcony to the other at top speed and knocked acorns around with their paws gleefully. Ancom lit their cigarette and sighed. They breathed in the smoke heavily, looking out at the grounds that Ancap kept meticulously maintained. Their little section was less perfect, but they loved it even more for it. It had a real human element to it, and they couldn’t wait for Autumn when the pumpkins would be ready. They loved pumpkin — pumpkin chocolate chip cookies, pumpkin bread, pumpkin pie, pumpkin and cream cheese rolls, basically anything with pumpkin. It wasn’t easy to clean and get the pumpkin, but it was worthwhile. There’s really nothing quite like growing your own ingredients.

After about ten minutes of excited running, Anarkitty curled up on top of their boots and fell asleep again. It was impressive, the cat would sleep for an hour, run around, and just pass right back out. They sighed, watching the sun dip below the trees. Emotions were confusing. How did they even feel about Commie? What Ancap said stuck with them, no matter the impossibility. They couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if it was true. But did they want it? Did they want him? They didn’t know. As they said, emotions are confusing.

They had fallen asleep out on the balcony that night without realising it, but when they awoke they were tucked in in their bed in their favourite pyjamas with Anarkitty asleep on their chest. They weren’t exactly sure how it had happened but they smiled, moved Anarkitty, rolled over on their side and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you're all feeling okay! I have way too many fic ideas so expect more from me in the coming weeks XD the quarantine is just lovely eh? i'm living in this constant state of fury so if ancom goes on any rants in any future chapters, that's me venting my fury and frustration. love ya'll!

Commie cursed lightly under his breath, eyes landing on the small form of Ancom out on the porch, fast asleep outside. He knew they had a tendency to fall asleep in odd places and that this often had a nasty effect on their back. He willed himself to just leave well enough alone, this whole ‘getting over Ancom’ thing truly wasn’t going very well. Why was it so difficult to turn off the way you felt about someone, even when they didn’t feel the same way? He wanted to be able to love them freely and openly, without the shame that came so easily along with it. Shame wasn’t a thing the idealogy felt very often, even with his many public failures. (Even though those things weren’t true communism, he still got a bad rap.) (Mostly from Boomers.) He huffed at himself, justifying the actions he was about to take as helping out Ancom. He lifted their small form up easily, cradling them lightly in his arms. The small kitten followed easily close behind him. Ancom rolled slightly over, burying their face in his soft flannel shirt. His heart shattered a bit, this sheer feeling of adoration feeling every ounce of his heart. Why did they have to be unaware of him to be able to have this? He wanted it, he didn’t want to want it, would have begged to not want it, but he still did. But they didn’t. He had to accept that,  _ had  _ to. It was embarrassing enough to have secret love that couldn’t be turned off, but to bare his heart only to probably be rejected? He really didn’t need that. His feelings would fade easily, in time, as long as he let go of it all. 

He brought Ancom to their room, almost setting them down on their bed before noting the dirt on their hoodie and leggings. He internally punched himself in the stomach as he rifled through their messy drawers, pulling out their green flannel pyjamas and taking a moment to scream into his fist because  _ what the actual fuck was he doing holy shit.  _ He closed his eyes and managed to change them without waking them up, as their sleep was near impossible to disturb. When he finished, he placed them in the bed, pulled the covers over them and stared slightly for a moment. In a moment of pure impulse, he pressed a soft kiss to their forehead before pulling away quickly, retreating back to his room on the third floor. 

* * *

His pulse felt like it must have jumped about 30% when he kissed Ancom. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. He kept touching his mouth slightly, remembering how their soft skin had felt. He wondered how their lips would feel. Commie’s face flushed deeply at the thought, and he quickly busied himself with a book pulled at random off of his shelf. He had no idea what it was, only that it was an escape from the thoughts flooding his mind. Commie had read all of the books so many times that the words hardly even registered in his mind, thoughts of Ancom blotting out everything else. He must have gone insane, he had never wanted anyone like this before. This was uncharted territory, and territory that cannot be crossed alone. A territory that must be ignored and discarded.  _ Ancom doesn’t feel the same way _ , he reminded himself.  _ You have to get over them. _ But in his mind their peaceful face bloomed like a flower, the way they tucked their head against his chest, the fleeting smile he must have imagined crossing their face when he brushed his lips to their forehead. The way their smile was so pronounced, even when hidden behind their mask. How their eyes crinkled slightly, how you could just about hear the smile in their voice. Their dark curls poking out from beneath the dark green hood, curling on their forehead and around their ears. Bright-eyed, especially when the two of them worked in the garden. Their voice, while it could be high pitched and occasionally grating, still had warmth and Commie replayed any words that could ever make him think, maybe, just maybe, his feelings could be returned someday. Naps taken leaned up against him, or with their head in his lap or on his shoulder. 

When Commie came back to reality, he swayed a bit on his feet with exhaustion. He’d been up late last night, out running and working out. He yawned widely and went downstairs anyway, stopping in the kitchen to make a large cup of black coffee and grabbing an apple from Ancom’s stash. He settled down in a velvet chair and sipped on the coffee, glancing around and seeing that Libertarian and Ancap were sitting on Ancap’s favourite loveseat and cuddling. The Libertarian had an arm around the slightly shorter Ancap, who had his legs tucked up under him and was planting small kisses along Libertarian’s jawline, drawing small smiles from him. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, he was  _ supposed  _ to be getting over this,  _ supposed  _ to focus on literally anything else but it was like he physically couldn’t. He desperately wanted to be over this stupid crush, be over this bullshit, but here he was, pouting over the fact that Ancap managed to have a relationship with Libertarian and he couldn’t even manage to tell Ancom how he felt. Why was it so hard to just move on?! Sure, when the Soviet Union fell apart he was upset, and when countries kept moving away from their communistic roots, all of those things upset him, but he was able to move on. Why was it so hard to just move on? 

“Commie?” He glanced up to find the source of the voice. He was certain it was Ancap, he always had this distinctly haughty undertone to his voice, but Commie wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. 

“What do you want, Ancap?” 

“You’re brooding.” 

“And what about it?” Commie glared at the capitalists, still with their arms around each other. 

“You normally brood in private, when you brood in public that means something is wrong.” Wow, he almost showed a human emotion there for a second. Fascinating. 

“Kulak, if I wanted your goddamned help, I would ask for it,” He growled, hands tightening on the red mug. If it was something more fragile, it would have shattered in his grip. Ancap lowered his sunglasses just to roll his eyes at Commie before pulling them back up.

“Well, fine. But I’ve just noticed Ancom acting weird. Thought it might interest you.” Weird? What was that supposed to mean? Ancom was probably just disturbed by the whole cat thing, that had to be it. He hadn’t actually spoken to Ancom since the previous morning, and had no intentions of doing so for a while. It was best to distance himself from this, distance himself from his stupid crush and his worthless feelings. 

“And why would I care about the Anarkiddie acting weird?”

“Because you pretty obviously have some feelings you like to keep hidden from them,” Ancap drawled, a smirk painting itself across his features. 

“Ancap, I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Oh, Commie, I think you do. The longing looks, the gifts, how every single time you think they’re not looking your face relaxes into this look of pure adoration? Commie, you’re not very subtle.” 

“It does not matter, Kulak. The Anarkiddie feels nothing for me, and thus you should keep your mouth shut.”

“Wait, so you’re actually admitting the fact you like them?”

  
“Rot in hell, kulak.” Commie stood up and left the room quickly, the one thing on his mind being  _ escape.  _ Getting out, why was it that these stupid emotions seemed to follow him everywhere? Why couldn’t they just die? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry how long this took ;w;  
> i luv u guys <3

Ancom woke up to a large pair of golden eyes staring directly into their own, and a kiss on their nose from the kitten. They shook their head slightly and sat up, petting Anarkitty’s soft fur. “You’re a menace,” They laughed, as it grabbed a loose thread from their pyjamas and pulled. Wait, why were they in their room? As far as they could remember, they had fallen asleep on the porch. They were fairly certain they had woken up earlier as well, but there was no way they had managed to walk all the way down to their room, change into pyjamas, and actually tuck themselves into their blankets. The only explanation they could come up with was that someone else had moved them. It certainly wasn’t Nazi, the god awful fascist was incapable of doing anything kind for another human being outside of his strict definition for non-degeneracy, ie, other Nazis. Ancap probably wasn’t responsible either, as whenever Libertarian visited Ancap never seemed capable of being away from him for more than a few minutes, which left Commie. That made the most sense, albeit not much. Not to mention the fact that if that were true, he had changed them, which was somewhat mortifying. Well, if Ancom was good at anything, they were good at getting their mind off of things. They reached under their bed, rooting around for a bag of weed and their rolling papers. Anarkitty mewed disdainfully, batting at their hands aggressively and nibbling on their fingers. “Cut it out, you doofus. I’m not gonna get shamed for using drugs by my own cat.” It glared at them, biting down particularly hard on their thumb. “Ow! Fine, fine.” They quickly changed into their everyday clothing and walked downstairs, grabbing one of Ancap’s bagels and quickly making a cup of coffee before settling down on the dining table. They half wished Commie was with them again, the conversation the previous morning somehow being both comforting and terrifying.

It seemed as though they had about a billion different feelings on Commie, most of which they couldn’t even begin to decipher. What the hell did these emotions even mean? Some of them at least sort of made sense, annoyance when he talked down to them, anxiety if they made him angry, gratefulness towards his many gifts… And then there were others. Something they could only define as jealousy when he took Nazi’s side in an argument, or if he was paying more attention to him than them. A weird flip in their stomach when their hands brushed against each other, or if he ruffled their hair. The safety, the warmth they felt around him, the shoot of pure joy if Commie let them hug him… They swore, they had never felt like this about anyone ever before. What was it Libertarian had said? That he just knew that he loved Ancap? Was it even possible that’s what they felt?

They imagined what it would be like if they were… with Commie, like that. They wondered if Commie would hold them, or let them cuddle against him when they were cold. The thought was actually quite pleasant, now that they considered it. Commie sometimes had moments of affection that could be quite rare, the occasional hug, the times he tolerated them sleeping on him after a long day in the gardens. Would every day be more like that? Would he kiss them? They felt their face warm considerably at the thought, but they quite liked the idea. Maybe he would let them stay in his room at night, holding them close. Maybe he would let them steal his shirts or his ushanka.

“Ancom? Helloooo? Are you dead?” Ancap’s voice shattered their fantasy like a bat against a window, snapping them back to the colder reality they lived in.

“Wha?”

“Jeez, are you high again?”

“No. What is it?”

“Libertarian and I have a date tonight, and Nazi’s going out with his little fascist gang he managed to develop. Hoppean, Homonationalism, Ecofascist, you know. I think Nazbol too. So, you and Commie have the house to yourselves!” He dropped his voice to a stage whisper. “Check my nightstand if necessary, and you better pay me back if you do.”

“Shut up, Ancap.”

“Tata! We’re leaving now, and Nazi already left. It’s 3 pm, you really managed to sleep for a while this time.” Ancap skipped off, leaving the room. Oh boy. Today was gonna be interesting.

* * *

“Commie?”

“Da?”

“Do you maybe want to… like, I mean, hang out? Tonight? Cause everyone else is out, and stuff, and I thought maybe you might want to hang out? Or something?” Commie stared at them slightly, as they shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “It’s cool if you don’t, I was just wondering.”

“Da, no, we can. That would be nice.”

“C-cool. We can watch whatever, or something, I don’t really care. Doesn’t matter to me, or anything. But will you do dinner? I don’t have any ideas.”

“Of course. You can go pick a movie, da? I will go do dinner.” Ancom nodded slightly and scurried to the couch. Commie went to the kitchen and searched around for the ingredients necessary. Ancap had recently reorganised the kitchen, so he was left to go on the world’s worst scavenger hunt for Ancap’s various solid gold kitchen utensils. He got to work on two bowls of pelmeni, careful to use the vegan recipe he always used for Ancom. He wasn’t exactly sure how they managed without any animal products, but it was certainly admirable. Ancom had an incredible dedication to their beliefs. They sewed their own clothes, grew as much of the food in the house they could, sticking to their values in the face of ease. The revolution they held wasn’t simply a harsh quick movement, but that of one of their beloved plants, growing in the face of all odds. Ancom was faithful and kind, fighting for what they loved no matter what. Kindness and compassion was the base of everything they believed in, fighting for a future that existed in their heart. Commie couldn’t help but admire, in the face of a world that so often knocked them to their knees, Ancom still got up on their feet, green eyes still bright and clear, holding tightly to their dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again  
> ill try not to take so long next time :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liek fluffffffffffff

Ancom sat at arm’s length away from Commie, a bowl of pelmeni half-eaten in their lap. He was flicking through Ancap’s various subscriptions to streaming services and occasionally muttered something in Russian, most likely not something pleasant. 

“I always forget that everything Ancap has is horrible,” he grumbled. “Goddamn kulak.”

“We could check YouTube? Not much better, but at least most of the ad revenue goes to the creators, right?”

“Capitalism ruins everything it touches,” Commie growled. “Humanity could be so much more without it.” Ancom nodded, sighing. 

“Humans are awful sometimes. Why can’t we just be good to each other?” They glared at the golden threaded sofa, wondering why it was alright for one person to have so much while hundreds of others starved and died without clean water. It wasn’t fair. 

“I don’t know, Ancom.” They popped the last pelmeni into their mouth and tucked their legs up beneath themselves, watching as Commie looked through Ancap’s recommended YouTube videos. 

“Jeez, does he watch anything other than horrifyingly capitalistic videos?”

“What else did you think he would watch?” Commie had a rare smile tilting the corner of his mouth up, making Ancom’s heart flutter slightly. Maybe Libertarian was right... Maybe they did just know. Maybe they could just know when they were in love. Maybe they were in love. 

After a few minutes of laughing at the occasional video, (How many videos advocating for rightist policies could one person watch without losing all of their brain cells?) Ancom had an idea. “Wanna mess up his recommendations?”

“What?”

“You know, click on a ton of like, content for two-year-olds and unboxing videos.” Ancom took the remote and switched to the search function and began typing remarkably quickly for someone using a tv remote. 

“Hm. I don’t understand this algorithm.”

“No one does.” After about 45 minutes of occasional laughter fits and a lot of searches for very strange videos and a lot of explaining internet memes and vine to Commie, Ancom had their head in his lap and the two of them were watching pirated episodes of Star Trek. Commie had pulled down their hood and had tangled his fingers through their hair. His hands were rough and callous in places, but the strength of many years of hard work remained. Ancom had seen those hands do things rough as snapping a neck to things as careful as detailed baking, and now, something as gentle playing with their hair. They smiled vaguely, making a small sound of pleasure as he brushed a finger behind their ear. “I love you...” They mumbled. They weren’t one hundred per cent sure how they knew, only that it was true, and it had been true for some time. It seemed it just took Ancap planting the idea for it to grow. They weren’t sure how long, or how they never realised, but right now that didn’t matter because Commie’s deep mocha eyes were looking into theirs. 

“What, Comrade?” 

“I love you,” They repeated, half wondering what the hell they were doing. This was either going to end wonderfully and beautifully or horrifyingly and heartbreaking. 

“Anarkiddie, did you manage to get high?” Their heart twisted, Ancap must have been wrong. 

“No. I just...” They sat up and pulled their legs up against their chest, half hugging them. “I think I love you. I don’t know exactly, but I think I want... I want you. To love me too, and for us to, you know, be together. And all that.” Wow, could they have phrased that any poorer?

“Anarkiddie, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do,” they snapped. “You already tell me I don’t know enough about theory, don’t tell me I don’t know my fucking feelings, you stupid—“ But they were cut off by Commie pulling them closely and kissing them. Gently at first, but when they kissed back it grew rougher quickly. 

“Don’t stop...” They whimpered in between kisses, grasping at his shirt collar. Ancom wasn’t exactly sure how they had ended up here, but they weren’t interested in it ending any time soon. 

When they both pulled back for air, Ancom’s heart was pounding. Was this happening? Really happening? “Ancom... How long?” Commie whispered.

“I don’t know. A long time. I only realised... I mean... Sort of now.” Commie laughed weakly, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

“Oh my god,” He breathed. “Fuck, I’ve been in love with you for so long. I thought you hated me.”

“Just a little bit,” Ancom smirked, before being pulled back in for another deep kiss. The two of them held each other close for a time, it could have been half an hour, it could have been two. Ancom didn’t know and they didn’t care because this had to be the most brilliant feelings they’d ever experienced. Could people really fall in love so fast? 

“Commie?” 

“Da?”

“How long? Have you liked me? A few days ago, Ancap said you liked me… I didn’t believe him at the time…”

“I know.”

“What?” Ancom felt their breath catch in their throat, trying to think back to when Ancap had told them that. They had dismissed the idea quickly, but what had they said? Commie wasn’t in the room, how was this even possible?    
  


“I heard. You two, talking. Before I brought you the kitten.” He seemed to have gone very still and Ancom bit their lip. What did they do? “I thought you hated me. I’ve been trying to get over you all week.” 

“Don’t. Please don’t. Get over me.”

“I tried. I don’t think I could… I’ve cared about you for so long, and when I heard you I felt like my world was falling down around me. Damnit, I sound ridiculous. Please forget I said that.” he pinched the bridge of his nose and Ancom snickered slightly. 

“Nope, it’s on the record now! Commie is soft!”

“Oh, shut up, Anarkiddie.”

“Fine, but you’re still soft.” They kissed the corner of his mouth and settled back down, closing their eyes and letting the rest of the world fall away. 

* * *

“Ancom.” They yawned slightly and opened their eyes. “You fell asleep.”

“Oh… Sorry, I’m just,” they yawned again. “Tired. Can we go to bed?” 

“We?”

“I mean… Do you mind? If I… I stay with you?” They glanced down and squirmed, hoping he would let them stay, hoping he might hold them while the two of them slept.

“Oh! Of course, you can stay.” He stammered, and if Ancom wasn’t so exhausted, they would have sworn his skin went even redder. The two went to his room and Ancom fell asleep in his arms, more at peace than they’d been in years. 


	7. Chapter 7

>w<  
Okay, look, this was the best I could manage then, and my writing has gotten SO MUCH BETTER. I don't really have anything else to put here to be perfectly honest. I sorta just wanna keep going? I'm super sorry for anyone that was invested in this!! im so much better now and yeah idk  
I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I'm impatient. Have a nice day. This is all a very messy time, so I hope you're feeling decent. Lots of love! <3


End file.
